Some Time
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: part 3 of my Beatrice and Severus song-fic series. Beatrice finds Severus in a compromising position and needs some time to cool down and think. read/review please. song- White Horse. I do not own anything harry potter of the song I only own Beatrice and my other Oc.


_Prologue_

Beatrice was curled up on the love seat reading when a soft knock came to the door. She marked her place with a piece of lace, stretched her legs, and opened the door to find two women in black rubber coats standing in the pouring rain, "Um can I help you ladies?" Beatrice asked quietly. "Is Severus here?" the woman had long curly black hair and an insane look in her eye, "um yes, Who are you?" the petite blonde spoke in a quiet voice as if speaking to a animal that might be scared off easily, "We're friends of his, may we come in?" realizing how rude she'd been she invited them in. "I was just about to make a pot of tea, would you like some?"

"No thank you", Said the polite blonde, "We won't be long." Beatrice showed them to his Study. "Darling?" she rapped on the door lightly with two knuckles and opened the door. "There's some one here to see you." The Brunette let a long seductive smile creep over her face; this however did not go unnoticed by Beatrice who felt the green flame of envy burst to life in her heart.

"Beatrice sweetheart, will you please give us a moment?" she nodded never letting her eyes leave the tall woman. She went down stairs and reopened he book but could not focus on the words on the page, the look that woman gave Severus lingered in her mind and made her burn with anger.

She wasn't usually the jealous type but she had to admit that woman was much lovelier than her, with her high cheek bones and pale skin she could have any man she cared for, and Beatrice on the other hand believed herself to be not much to look at, rather plain looking. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to pour the kettle which had begun to boil.

_Severus's P.O.V_

After the business of Draco had been settled Narcissa left though the fire but Bella stayed to talk with Severus. "So, who's the little cutie down stairs aye? Beatrice is her name right?" she said mockingly as he stiffened, "Bellatrix I would very much appreciate it if you stayed out of my love life." Bellatrix glared at him cruelly. "I'm just curious. How long do you plan on keeping this one around before you rip out her shattered heart and kick her to the curb?"

"I assure you I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." She smiled ad counted the names off her fingers, "Alecto Carrow, Lily Potter, Narcissa my sister, Andromeda my Other sister." "Beatrice is different" he snapped sharply, "Oh different is she? Well let's see shall we?!" she turned and let out a series of sharp yells for help as Beatrice came up the stairs Bella grabbed Severus and pulled him on top of her as Beatrice opened the door. Beatrice let out a loud gasp, "Beatrice I swear to god I can explain!"

Too late she ran off. Bella cackled maniacally and flooed out.

_Say you sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to._

Severus managed to catch up to her and snatched her by her forearm, "Beatrice please you have listen to me, it's not what it looks like!" he begged. She stared at him with tear filled eyes that overflowed with anger confusion betrayal hurt and sadness. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and her shoulder made a sickening crack. She gasped and held her dislocated arm and ran out the door.

_As I pace back and forth_

_All this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

She always knew this day would come, it always did. In both of her marriages and now him too. Stupid girl, you fooled you self into believing he was different she scolded herself. But he didn't seem like that type of guy, he seemed like her unlucky in love, just trying to find the right one.

_Holdin on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should've known_

_I should've known_

Her arm began to burn as she walked with purpose away from his home in the pouring rain. She didn't care if she got soaking wet, she didn't even notice. She was too busy getting anywhere but there. Forgetting about her injured arm she appirated to the first place that came to mind, Hagrid's hut, sweet comforting Hagrid was who she needed now.

_I'm not a princess_

_ this ain't a fairy tale_

When she hit the ground she shrieked in pain she had splinched herself and the wound was bleeding heavily. "Who's there?" a gruff voice came from think within the famous London fog. Hagrid towered over her, "Beatrice?! What are ya doin here lass?" all she could do was groan in pain. "Don't worry, Ole Hagrid'll fix ya up rite." Hagrid lifted her up as she blacked out.

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_And lead her down the stair well._

Hagrid bandaged up her arm and gave her a cup of tea that was more like hot water colored brown. "Now what are ya doin out here girl, I thought you was stayin with Severus?" at the sound of his name Beatrice started to cry again, "Now Now none of that now, come on and tell me what's botherin ya."

_This ain't Hollywood this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

Beatrice told him the whole sorry story, as he listens sympathetically. "So I'm guessin you don't have a place to stay tonight do ya now?" she nodded ashamed of her lack of planning. "Well you welcome to stay here, just let me get a spare blanket." She hugged him as much as his huge size and her injured arm would allow her. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll pay you back in some way I swear." He smiled down at her, "Now don't you think on him, Beatrice. He doesn't deserve a moment of your thoughts."

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_ To come around_

She lay under a thin moth eaten blanket and thought about Severus. Where did she go wrong? What did she do wrong this time? What did she do to deserve this?

_Maybe I was Naïve, got lost in your eyes _

_And never really stood a chance._

She stared into the fire and thought of the burning darkness of his eyes, the face she fell in love with. Now that face was looking at another, that black haired beauty, whats-her-name. Fang came up and stuck his nose in her face then licked her nose as if knowing she needed comforting. Grimacing as she tried to turn and her dislocated shoulder, she patted his head.

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to get the upper hand._

She remembered dreaming of one day her and Severus getting married, maybe having kids. The fire crackled and popped in the hearth, as if burning her dreams with the logs. In the other room Hagrid snored like a steam boat killing any chance of sleep.

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings now I know._

Tear began to fall from her eyes again.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale._

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_And lead her down the stair well._

She wondered how many other women he had been with.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

_Now its too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around. _

She checked her cell phone for the time, **2:35 am, three missed calls.** She put the phone to her ear. "Beatrice please pick up please" she skipped it, "Honey, please you have to listen to me…" delete. "Beatrice where are you, please pick up, are you okay? Please at least tell me if you're safe."

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me._

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm sorry._

She redialed the phone and got his voice mail, "Hey Severus, I'm safe, it's just," she sighed, "I-I think we need some time to think, I'm staying at a friend's house. I just think it's best if we give this a little time," she hung up and held her phone tightly to her chest, then dialed a number. "Bea? What are you doing calling at this time of night? Are you okay." Her best friend Charlotte groaned over the phone, "Hey Lottie um c-can I stay with you for a few days." "I thought you were staying with your boyfriend, what was his name? Spencer?" Beatrice swallowed her pride, "It's Severus, I was but we're um having some problems right now." "Ya sure hon you're welcome to stay with me" Charlotte's voice was laced this sympathy, "Thanks Lottie this really means a lot to me." She hung up. And left Hagrid a note saying where she would be and how thankful she was for letting her stay for the night.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale._

_I'm gonna find someone some day_

_Who might actually treat me well._

_This is a big world that was a small town._

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now,_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse._

_To catch me now._


End file.
